


Making Magic

by WickedWriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crowley as Maleficent, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWriter/pseuds/WickedWriter
Summary: Aziraphale has worked at Disneyland for a long time the Happiest Place on Earth it no longer felt so happy. His very dear friend Crowley decides he must do something to bring some magic back into Aziraphale's life.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Making Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Famine (from the GOBB server) who requested a prompt of Crowley as Maleficent and Aziraphale as his handler. Hopefully you enjoy this!

Aziraphale stood in front of his locker looking at the small mirror he attached to the inside. He straightened his black bow tie once again and sighed. It was just another day of work, he reminded himself. Soon he would leave the safety of the backstage area and put on his happy facade for the throngs of people that traveled the globe to this particular destination. After all, it was supposed to be the “Happiest Place on Earth”.

With one last glance at the mirror, he fixed his blonde curls to ensure they were up to code. What most people don’t know is that Disney had an incredibly detailed list of what is and is not allowed while employed by them. Aziraphale had made sure to never so much as have his hair too long or nails too unkempt during his time at the parks.

Aziraphale had first gotten a job when he was a bright eyed young man of only nineteen, he traveled to America to study literature and wound up with a custodial job for Disneyland. He never had a chance to visit before as a child but read all the original fairy tales that most of the movies were based on, through his employment he was slowly educated on all Disney movies and was certainly glad how they changed the stories from the grim source material.

While he loved the atmosphere of the park he always told himself it was a temporary job while pursuing his studies. Once he graduated he was offered a full time position and accepted until he was able to find employment for his degree. Time somehow slipped from his grasp and twenty years passed without so much as another offer.

During his time with the company he had held almost every job in the books. He was easily able to audition for other positions and moved from custodial to some of the rides but he found that it didn’t suit him as well. The first ride they tried was Small World, while this may have been a classic ride that most people enjoy, Aziraphale did not like the costume nor having to listen to that dreadful song on repeat for an entire day. They moved him to the Jungle Cruise after that but he found he did not have the comedic timing for such a ride. Eventually he auditioned for a character handler and guest relations, which suited him much better.

The guest relation shifts were nice, he was usually stationed at Town Hall which was where most people would stop to get clarifying information or to pick up buttons to proudly display when it was a birthday, first visit, or just celebrating something. He loved these shifts when he could ‘make magic’ for a guest. This was a general term used by cast members, which is what all employees had to be called, when they were given permission to do whatever they could to make a guests’ day better. Aziraphale tended to only young children who needed something to make them smile.

He remembered back to one of his favorite times he made magic. A young boy had gotten separated from his family and Aziraphale found him in tears on a bench in front of the train station. Immediately security was informed and the search for his parents began, this was not the first time a child had been lost and it certainly wouldn’t be the last but they had these procedures down to an art. Aziraphale asked this young boy what was favorite character was, turns out Goofy was the answer, and grabbed his hand to find Goofy. When the situation was explained, Goofy took the young boy through main street and got him an ice cream to calm him down. The boy was so happy he almost forgot his parents were nowhere around. He was certainly in a much better mood when they took him backstage in order to find his parents, which only took about ten minutes after that. 

Watching this young child go from crying to a point of not being able to breathe properly to having a large smile while he told Goofy about everything he did that day was a truly magical sight. It was the only reason he was happy to stay employed, although those moments were few and far between. 

Character shifts, while they were more entertaining, didn’t hold the the type of magic that he found in guest relations. Those shifts usually consisted of being paired with a character, ensuring the lines stayed orderly, taking pictures for the guest which had only gotten more complicated with the new phones that Aziraphale had trouble working with each passing year, and entertaining the small children who were always so excited to meet their favorite character. While he liked that last part, he could definitely do without the rest. He was glad he was usually paired with a character from either main street or Fantasyland, those were the classics that he was more familiar with. 

He slammed the locker shut and sighed, today was a character shift in Fantasyland. He liked the plaid costumes of guest relations so much more than the plain while shirts with a red vest he had to wear for this shift. He pulled out the small paper from his pocket, it was what he usually wrote his shifts on, even though all the information was available online Aziraphale didn’t have a mobile phone with the ability to access the internet. He had to double check to see which character he was going to be paired with today. Before he managed to find it, a voiced caught his attention. 

“Angel, I see you are here early again.” Crowley swaggered up to Aziraphale with a cocky smile.

“Good morning Crowley,” He greeted politely. 

Crowley had been employed for only a handful of years. In that time, they developed a lovely friendship. The nickname of angel had been started fairly early on, it was to the point where neither could remember how it got started but was just natural. They would often spend time together outside of work which mostly consisted of getting far too drunk at one of their flats having a heated debate over something literature related. Aziraphale was always impressed with Crowley’s knowledge, even though he didn’t have a formal education and degree like he did.

Truth be told though, Aziraphale had developed more feeling than friendship for Crowley but could never tell if they were reciprocated so he never did anything to jeopardize his only friendship he had. There had been one particular night about two years ago, Crowley showed up unannounced after Aziraphale had one of the worst dates of his life. The guy kept going on about himself the whole time and even made a comment that Aziraphale needed to lose some weight it they were going to have a second date. He left when the guy was in the restroom and called Crowley to ask how to block a number on his phone. Crowley showed up just a few moments after Aziraphale had gotten home and broke open some very wonderful bottles of wine. 

The night ended up being salvaged with good company and drinks. They both had a few too much to drink, Crowley was sprawled out haphazardly and going on about how perfect Aziraphale was and how he shouldn’t listen to anything a pompous twat says. Aziraphale just smiled warmly and and wondered if Crowley’s hair was as soft as it looked. Since he couldn’t quite think clearly, he reached out and ran his fingers through the fiery red hair, which was indeed very soft. Crowley stopped talking and stared like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. The usual sunglasses had been lost somewhere around the third glass of wine and his beautifully golden colored eyes shone in the dim light of the flat. Crowley sat up a little straighter and leaned close to Aziraphale, their lips seemed to be only a few inches away. Aziraphale could feel the warmth of his breath as they leaned closer. 

It was at that moment the world lurched uncomfortably and Aziraphale had to run to the restroom to throw up his excess wine. 

Neither spoke of that night again. Aziraphale convinced himself he must have misremembered it or misinterpreted the situation. They continued their friendship as if that nothing ever happened.

“I can see you are on character duty today.” Crowley’s voice pulled Aziraphale from his thoughts. “Which do you have to wrangle today?” 

“Oh,” Aziraphale quickly glanced at the forgotten paper in his hands. “Maleficent, it seems.” 

“Good, good. Guess whose Maleficent today?” Crowley smirked knowingly. 

“Friends with.” Aziraphale corrected which prompted Crowley to roll his eyes, sunglasses already placed into his locker.

“Don’t start with me angel. We are backstage, I don’t need to keep up all that ‘friends with’ crap.” 

“It's a habit you should just develop.” The term ‘friends with’ was another rule that had to be followed by all cast members. If you were a character you could not refer to yourself as that character, you had to say you were friends with them. It was to preserve the magic of the characters being themselves and not people dressing as them. At this point, however, most people who frequented the park knew of this so even Aziraphale was a little confused as to how this would preserve anything. 

“Course, got to keep the magic and all that.”

“No, I just want to make sure you don’t get in trouble. Again.” 

Crowley just chuckled, “Don’t you still believe in the magic of this place.” Crowley’s tone was laced heavy with sarcasm.

“I have been here far too long for any magic left.” Aziraphale thought back to all his years here concluded that this was just like any other job and any enjoyment he felt here was replaced with disillusionment. “I’ve had to pull apart Snow White and Ariel from getting into a fist fight since they both were sleeping with Gaston. And I had to call a cab for Tinkerbell who showed up far too drunk to work. Any magic this place had, is long gone by now.” 

Crowley looked a bit lost in thought but eventually nodded. “I’m going to get ready for our shift.” With that he departed to where the character costumes were kept. 

After about a half hour, Aziraphale went to check up on Crowley. After all they were scheduled for an appearance by the castle fairly soon. Crowley greeted him in full costume, and demeanor. He was always more and more impressed each time that Crowley put this costume on. 

He had the perfect face for playing Maleficent, his sharp cheekbones were more exaggerated with the green makeup that covered his face. His already golden eyes nearly the perfect shade, although he still had to wear contacts to ensure the yellow color was more bright than humanly possibly. Crowley not only looked like the character, in full her full black outfit, horns, and staff but he could also carry himself in the perfect way that could command attention and make you forget he was not actually the evil fairy to curse Aurora.

Once they made their way outside the safety of the backstage, Aziraphale had to keep them on the path towards the location they were supposed to be at in a few minutes. People swarmed them to take pictures and interact with Maleficent. Crowley played the part perfectly, children seemed to cower as soon as he looked at them. Adults were the ones who wanted the most pictures though, and to ask all sorts of questions. 

Aziraphale did think it was quite funny that children always identified with the heroes and princesses yet the adults gravitated towards the villains. He could probably write an entire book analyzing why people fell out of love with the good guys as they grew older and experienced all that life had to offer. The day went fairly quick, they made sure to follow the strict schedule of time on and time off, especially since today tended to be a warmer day and the black costume absorbed way too much heat. 

At the last scheduled appearance of Maleficent, a young girl ran up in black dress and a makeshift pair horns on her headband that he clearly made by herself. She was bouncing in place as Crowley was finishing up an interaction with a nice family, although he made sure to tell the older brother that if he continued to tease his younger sister then Maleficent may have to pay him a visit and to watch out for anything sharp around the house. 

“What a beautiful young princess,” Aziraphale gave a low bow to the young girl. 

“I’m not a princess!” He crossed her arms and pouted. “I’m a witch!”

“My apologizes, I hope you will not curse me for this mistake.” Aziraphale was good at playing along. It came with the experience of the job, the more people he interacted with the more he could categorize them into boxes and play accordingly to make their experience better. Most young girls loved to be mistaken for a princess, although there were some that didn’t and he could adjust when needed.

The young girl looked at him wearily but nodded, “No peasant, not this time.” She pointed an accusatory finger at him. “But don’t do it again.” Behind the young girl her mom apologized on her behalf and Aziraphale assured her it was alright. 

“So my dear young witch, are you excited to meet Maleficent?” He talked to the girl while the last family was taking their time leaving. 

“Of course!” The young girl clutched what looked like a homemade staff in her arms. “She’s the best!”

“You don’t mind she curse Princess Aurora?” Aziraphale was a little taken aback at this girls enthusiasm for the villian. 

“No, the king was so rude to her.” The girl shook her head and her own straight black hair followed suit to cover her face. She used her headband to fix her hair out of her face again. At that moment Maleficent was free and the young girl bounded straight towards her and clutched at Crowley’s legs which nearly topped him over.

“I love you so much!” The young girl screeched and Crowley took a moment to regain composure. He glanced down at the young girl, keeping a straight face and cocking an eyebrow. 

“As you should,” He replied perfectly in character. Crowley asked a few questions of the young girl and asked what Fairy realm she ruled over. The young girl lit up and told her all about how she was a witch and would curse some of her classmates who were mean to her. Crowley ended up sharing a few ideas of things she could do much to Aziraphale’s dismay.

Just as Aziraphale was about to pull Crowley off stage, their time was limited and they had to start making their way backstage, the young girl said something that made both men pause. 

“Yeah, my mama tried to save up so I could go to the place where they dress you up but we couldn't afford it.” 

“Sally!” The mother scolded, her face was a deep red color. “That is no one’s business.” 

“Well, a perfectly evil young thing like you should always look the part.” Crowley said matter-of-factly. He extended his hand and grabbed a hold of the young girls and took off.

If Aziraphale was in the habit of cussing, he would have muttered something under his breath. He took off after Crowley and the young girl with the mother following with a confused expression. Crowley kept the conversation with the young girl as they made their way around the castle and into the “Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique.”

The staff looked a little confused but the hostess, a young girl with her hair perfectly styled and over the top makeup, smiled when she saw the young girl grabbing onto Maleficent.

"You there, servant girl." Crowley spoke in a perfect manner befitting the character, although Aziraphale wasn't sure how much of it was actually acting. "My apprentice needs help to look more like me, you are to help her." 

The young woman smiled and greeted the girl. She pulled Sally to an open chair and got to work. Crowley stood back next to Aziraphale with a smirk. 

"You sure the girls won't get mad about this?"

"Please, some purple eyeshadow and black glitter. It'll only take a few moments."

They watched as the young girl squealed in the chair and the mother looked so happy that her daughter was able to have this opportunity.

"See angel," He spoke low enough that no one else could hear them. "There is still magic here."

Aziraphale just smiled knowingly. "Ah, but that is only for the young."

Crowley grumbled something that Aziraphale didn't quite hear and walked off. 

Eventually Aziraphale managed to pull Crowley away to end the shift, although Sally was very upset. She did understand when Aziraphale explained that Maleficent had to go back to her own kingdom. She gave Crowley a hug and the mother thanked them profusely for how they treated her daughter. They made their way back to the backstage area and changed into regular clothes. 

“So angel, you want to come back to mine. I got a couple of bottles of wine that you would love.” Aziraphale agreed and they got onto the cast member’s shuttle to get a lift back to Crowley’s car. 

XXXXX

The rest of the week passed in a blur. He was scheduled for guest relations the rest , Crowley was off and on in character and being stationed at the Haunted Mansion. He was very good at remaining in character for that ride and people seemed to love him and his deadpan delivery of lines. 

Aziraphale changed after his closing shift on Sunday. Normally he worked more afternoon, with his seniority he practically got to pick the days and time he worked. Today though he switched with a young girl who was worried about a test she had on Monday and wanted the night off to study. He switched his morning shift with her closing one. 

He was glad that he was off tomorrow, he needed a day to recover after the chaos of this week. He wasn’t sure if every mean person on Earth coordinated when to visit the park but they all seemed to be here and they needed to talk with him. He got yelled at by a woman who insisted they she should get be able to cut in line because her husband was in a motorized scooter and wasn’t happy when he told her all lines were handicap accessible. There was another man who got irritated at the price of the tickets, even though Aziraphale assured him he had nothing to do with any prices in the park, but he needed someone to yell at and Aziraphale was just the nearest target.

Just as he walked from backstage in his regular clothes, an arm linked within his and pulled him off course. He was a little startled and looked at the person who was attached to his arm. He saw the smiling face of Crowley who directed him away from the main entrance and back down mainstreet. The lights were slowly being turned off as most guests were being directed towards the exit.

“So angel, you insist that there is no magic left but I am here to prove you wrong.” He pulled Aziraphale towards Adventureland, which was the opposite direction that everyone else was traveling. They made their way towards New Orleans Square, which really confused Aziraphale. 

“Crowley what are you doing?” There was no response to his question. But he was dragged to the entrance of a restaurant. 

One of the most popular restaurants that Disneyland had to offer was the Blue Bayou. It was a restaurant inside of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, that housed many tables in the tranquil opening of the ride. The roof was painted to look like the night sky, complete with stars that shone overhead. The only illumination was from the fairy lights that crisscrossed back and forth as well as the small tea candles on every table. The faint chirping of grasshoppers and peaceful music could be heard from every table. 

Aziraphale was a little confused because this place was supposed to be closed at this time. Most staff were already gone and yet the fairly lights stayed on and there was one table by the water’s edge with a candle. Crowley gently guided him towards that table. 

He pulled out a chair and offered the seat to Aziraphale. Although he was tired and wanted to go home, he decided to go along with whatever Crowley had planned. 

Aziraphale took his seat and Crowley ended up in the seat next to him, rather than directly across. It made the entire thing a little more intimate without the separation of the table between them. 

“Now, will you explain to me what is going on?” Aziraphale asked when they were settled into place.

“Course,” Crowley waved to the only other person in the restaurant, it was a server who must have volunteered to stay behind for this ridiculous plan that Crowley had. “You said there was no magic left for you. Well I intend to show you that there is.” 

The server came back with two wine glasses and poured them each one. Aziraphale gasped when he noticed. “Crowley, you know as well as I that alcohol is not served here.”

He just laughed and pushed one glass closer to Aziraphale. “We’re close enough to Club 33 that I may have been able to nick a half bottle. Don’t worry angel, no one will know.” He clicked his glass against the one still on the table. 

“You are a wicked thing,” Aziraphale mock scolded but took a sip from his own glass. “And you will get us fired.” 

“So what?” Crowley shrugged. “If we do then we can go back to London and you can open that bookshop, you keep talking about.” 

Aziraphale smiled warmly. He talked about his dream bookshop so much that Crowley was practically an expert on it. He found that he probably had enough money saved up but knew that he would never want his bookshop here, he would want to go back home to open it up. Crowley would always remind him that is Aziraphale left he would too. At first Aziraphale didn’t think he was serious, but as time went on he realized that Crowley was. 

“That would be lovely.” He took another sip and before he could continue the server reappeared with a chocolate dessert in the shape of Mickey Mouse. It was on a beautifully decorated plate and placed in between them with two forks. 

Aziraphale’s heart was so full at this gesture. He obviously had to do a great deal of coordinating in order to pull of this stunt. He had to convince people to stay past closing, and to sneak down a bottle of wine which was not allowed outside of Club 33. He smiled broadly at the man next to him, he didn’t know what to say other than thank you, which came out as something a little more than a whisper. 

Crowley grabbed one of the forks and cut off a piece of the chocolate mousse cake. He held it up for Aziraphale who gladly took the bite. The pair seemed to gravitate closer to one another as the drink and dessert slowly disappeared.

Once they were completely finished, Aziraphale reached over and placed his hand on Crowley’s forearm. Crowley just looked at him with a slightly surprised expression. It was at that moment that Aziraphale realized how far gone he was on Crowley. All these years, he insisted that they were only friends but he knew that it had to have been more than that. No one who was just a friend would go to such great lengths to create such a romantic atmosphere just to cheer them up. 

Aziraphale reach his other hand out, the one not resting on Crowley’s arm, and ran it through the red hair once again. He looked into Crowley’s eyes, which looked slightly hesitant, and he plucked up the courage to do something he had only dreamed about for years. He leaned towards Crowley and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, Aziraphale could hear a soft whimper coming from Crowley. He opened his own eyes to see Crowley looking uncertain. 

“Are you sure angel?” His voice was slightly shaking, almost as if he was scared of what the answer would be. 

Aziraphale gave a gentle smile and nodded. “I don’t think I have been more sure of anything in my life.” 

With that, whatever spell Crowley had been under was broken. He surged closer, using both hands to cup Aziraphale’s jaw and kissed him desperately. Aziraphale moved his hands to grab a hold of Crowley’s jacket and pulled him as close as possible. Their lips moved together to deepen the kiss and Aziraphale’s hand found themselves letting go of the jacket to slide up and tangle in Crowley’s red hair. 

Eventually, they broke apart, both trying to catch their breath but neither wanting to separate more than a few inches. Aziraphale nuzzled in close to Crowley’s neck and placed a couple of gentle kisses along his pulse. 

“My dear,” Aziraphale spoke in between kisses. “Why don’t you come back to my place?” 

“Oh, and whatever for angel?” He was playing coy, obviously not thinking that Aziraphale could easily play along too. 

“Perhaps we can make some magic there?” Aziraphale teased. 

The sound of a plate clattering on the table surprised him, Aziraphale looked up to see Crowley’s face bright red. Crowley somehow dropped his arm on the plate the dessert was once on, and knocked over an empty glass in the process. He was stammering something incoherent and Aziraphale was a little concerned that it didn’t seem like he was breathing properly. 

“I am only joking my dear.” Aziraphale reassured him with a chuckle. “We don’t have to do anything you do not want to do.”

“I never said I didn’t want to...” Crowley trailed off when he realized the impact his words could have. “I mean, I just didn’t expect that to come from you.”

“Well in all seriousness. Would you come back to my place, just to spend some time together?”

“Always angel.” 

The two men stood and started the walk back to where Crowley’s car was. Aziraphale clutched onto his arm with the biggest smile he could muster. He looked up at Crowley who had just as big of a smile on his face. They walked down Main Street, which most lights were turned off or dimmed, but the streetlights provided enough light to see. 

For the first time in many years, Aziraphale felt the magic of this place again. It was a wonderful feeling that seemed to envelope his heart. He wished it could continue forever, and he finally understood why people would come back voluntarily to this place. This was the feeling they once felt, and continued to chase after long into their adulthood. 

He knew as long as he was with Crowley, his feeling of magic would never leave. 


End file.
